Es una trampa!
by Avexis-N7
Summary: Tus años de entrenamiento para poder incorporarte a la legión de reconocimiento empiezan ahora! Lograrás pasarlos sin percances? quieeeen sabe! [Eren x Reader x Levi] SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN! Este es el primer intento,a ver como resulta... comentarios u opiniones son bienvenidos :D Reviews and opinions r welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**AVISO:Todos los personajes menos obviamente el OC pertenecen a Shingeki no Kyojin y por lo tanto a su autor,luego...que no se diga!xD**

* * *

Alzaste tus puños, encarando al chico castaño frente a ti. Sus ojos verdes esmeralda no abandonaron los tuyos mientras os tanteabais el uno al otro lentamente, levantando pequeñas nubes de polvo sobre el árido terreno.

Eren parece leer tus movimientos, sin parpadear ,inquebrantable ,es imposible de predecir...

Su rostro no dejaba entrever nada más que concentración y determinación. De repente ,te detuviste y haciendo acopio de toda la concentración de la que fuiste capaz,le dedicaste la sonrisa más dulce que pudiste conseguir.

Tomándole completamente por sorpresa observaste como se sonrojó, bajando las manos ligeramente. Las comisuras de sus labios comenzaron a curvarse en una sonrisa de esas suyas inocentes, que quitaba el aliento. Sin darle tiempo a procesarlo, te abalanzaste hacia delante aprovechando su distracción lanzando un puño contra su cara.

Cuando se dió cuenta, era demasiado tarde para bloquear el golpe, pero... -¡mierda! logró esquivarlo justo a tiempo- maldijiste para tus adentros. Una ráfaga de aire revolvió su pelo, casi podías sentir como tu brazo pasó silbando al lado de su mejilla, -¡maldita sea, por que poco!-exhalaste, disponiéndote a realizar otro ataque rápido. Sorprendido, se tropezó y aprovechando el momento te lanzaste hacia delante, con un barrido golpeaste sus piernas enviándole al suelo de espaldas, con un ruido sordo. Aprovechaste rápidamente para tomar ventaja de la situación y colocarte encima de él. Indefenso levantó la vista y resopló con el fin de expulsar todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones.

Aún encima de él le observaste triunfal, permitiéndote mostrar una pícara sonrisa, complacida contigo misma. ¡No todos los días uno de los mejores de la clase era abatido en combate cuerpo a cuerpo! Tu expresión empezó a decaer en el momento en que te percataste de que algo iba mal... ¡Eren no se movía! -Oh, joder... ¡¿me habré excedido de nuevo?!- sollozaste interiormente al borde de la histeria. En un ataque de nervios te inclinaste sobre él para inspeccionarle.

Su rostro no estaba en tu campo de visión, asique rápidamente colocando tus manos temblorosas sobre sus mejillas y quitándole el pelo que le caía sobre los ojos, giraste su rostro hacía ti, lo que despertó en él una maldita sonrisilla mal disimulada y, antes de poder reaccionar, su mano había tomado medidas drásticas contra tus brazos, atrayéndote hacia el suelo a su lado.

Con un Kyaaa~~ sonando como fondo a tu absurda caída, te encontraste así, tendida en el suelo y atrapada bajo el chico de impresionantes ojos verdes. Sentado sobre tus caderas con tus extremidades inmovilizadas a tus costados río triunfal, mientras observaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como te debatías por zafarte de tu forzosa situación.

"¡Ese fue un truco sucio, Eren Jäeger!" Le espetaste, todavía tratando de liberarte del peso presionando sobre ti.

"Ahhh~~! Y lo que tu hiciste no lo fue?" Bromeó, sonriendo ampliamente. Su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del tuyo, podías sentir como el rubor de sus mejillas se contagiaba a las tuyas mientras su cálido aliento rozó tu cara. Todavía te observaba con los ojos muy abiertos."¡Humpf!" refunfuñaste mirando en otra dirección .-¡Maldita sea! Había algo tan fascinante acerca de sus malditos ojos...- pensaste ensimismada.

"Fue tu culpa si dejas que te distraiga" conseguiste decir casi sin aliento, volviendo a mirarle a los ojos.

"Sí, bueno ... A veces puedes ser una gran distracción, [Nombre]," dijo, sonrojándose. Muy lentamente, comenzó a inclinar la cabeza hacia adelante, cerrando los ojos mientras lo hacía. Pacientemente esperaste el momento oportuno, hasta que su cara estaba a la distancia justa y, a continuación, ¡el momento de la dulce venganza! Golpeaste su frente con la tuya haciéndole caer de espaldas.

-¡Ahhhh~~~! ¡Duele duele duele!- sollozaste frotándote la frente enrojecida.

Pero había merecido la pena ver la cara que puso y oírle maldecir ,jamás habías pensado que alguien fuera capaz de usar tantos tacos en una sola frase.(Excepto tú, claro está...toda una experta de la materia! xD)

"Nunca bajes la guardia, Jäeger," suspiraste levantándote del suelo, sacudiendo perezosamente el polvo de tu ropa en el proceso, sonrisa triunfal siempre presente.

Eren negó con la cabeza. "¡ idiota! de nuevo jugaste sucio", dijo, poniéndose de pie con una mueca divertida.

"Jäeger" alguien bramó, sacándoos de vuestra irrelevante conversación. Dirigiendo la mirada hacia donde habías escuchado la voz, observaste una silueta acercándose con rapidez. Ambos os volvisteis para ver al Capitán Levi caminando hacia vosotros, sus ojos...mierda! Parecía muy cabreado.

"¿Sí, señor?", Dijo Eren, enmarcando su saludo perfecto hacia un superior.

"Tu técnica es descuidada. Deberías aprender a dejar de distraerse tan fácilmente. A este paso, si un titán te pestañea un poco ¡acabarás siendo papilla! ".

"Pfffff~~!" Intentaste sofocar tu pequeña risa, pero por mucho que rezaste el capitán Levi te lanzó una de esas miradas en las que es preferible meterse un tiro, a querer saber que será de ti después de esto...Rápidamente, temor fluyendo en tus venas, te pusiste seria al instante (o al menos lo más rápido que pudiste, que siendo tú fue un récord) Mejor no darle al capitán una razón para estar cabreado contigo también...

"L-lo siento, señor! No voy a dejar que suceda de nuevo, señor", Eren tartamudeó, desconcertado, esperando encontrarse con una regañina del instructor Shadis, y no con Levi heichou en su lugar.

Levi asintió sin variar su expresión. "Ahora hazte a un lado, te mostraré como se hace."

"¡Señor!" Resopló Eren, cediéndole su puesto.

"[Nombre], atácame con todo lo que tengas", dijo el capitán, hundiéndose en una posición baja. Sorprendida, te apresuraste para asegurarte una posición de combate, bajando un poco tu postura, con los puños en alto. Podías ver por el rabillo del ojo como los ojos de Eren se paseaban nerviosamente de la figura de Levi a la tuya.

"Y [Nombre]?" Instantáneamente al oír tu nombre, te pusiste rígida y dirigiste tu mirada al capitán Levi encontrándote de bruces con sus ojos. "Tus trucos no funcionan conmigo."

Tu voz interna al borde del nerviosismo y hasta arriba de adrenalina no pudo evitar cachondearse de la situación en la que te habías visto envuelta.

-Ehhh~~ya veremos!-pensaste para tus adentros.


	2. Chapter 2

Me gustaría dedicar este capítulo o algo así a **NuniiWrittingDreams** por su paciencia para explicarme como subir el siguiente ( soy un desaaaaastre * risas*)

Y al primer usuario que al parecer disfruto con este pequeño intento de historia,** Rin Tao**

Gracias por animarme con esto =) Eeeeeenjoooooy!

* * *

Comenzastéis a andar en círculos manteniendo la distancia el uno del otro,sin apartar la mirada en ningún momento.

-¡Joder! ¡Obviamente me va a patear el culo! Deja de mirarme,deja de mirarme...¡deja de mirarme!- te debatías contigo misma, intentando coordinar todos tus movimientos, tratando en vano conservar la poca energía que te quedaba después de tu reyerta con Eren. El capitán Levi seguía cada uno de tus ademanes con su maldita inexpresión por máscara.

Ninguno de los dos hizo ningún movimiento durante lo que parecieron siglos,esperando la iniciativa del otro.

De repente,el capitán retaco se detuvo y empezó a relajar su postura pillándote por sorpresa, su rostro se iluminó con lo que parecía...

-Espera,¡¿que?!¡¿eso ha sido una especie de sonrisa?!¿Estoy alucinando? ¡La cabeza de Eren debe ser más dura de lo que pensaba!

_**NOTA MENTAL:**_ no volver a darle un cabezazo a Jäeger en la vida! Espera...¡Eren! ¡Eren debe haberlo visto!- gritaste para ti misma de forma exasperada.

Tus ojos se posaron por un segundo en Eren que seguía perplejo observándoos.

Aprovechando el tiempo que te tomaste para debatirte en tus sinrazones, Levi heichou se lanzó hacia delante, fácilmente atravesó tus pobres defensas y te inmovilizó poniendo su brazo alrededor de tu cuello y retorciendo tu mano derecha detrás de tu espalda.

-¡Bastardo...usando mi propio truco en mi contra!- sollozaste, con una mezcla de ansiedad e ira incontrolable.

Podías sentir su pecho pegado contra tu espalda y su aliento resoplando en tu nuca...-¡¿pero que...?! ¡No es momento de pensar en cosas estúpidas,maldita hormonada!- Nunca habías estado tan enfadada contigo misma,pero...¡aún podías arreglarlo!¡Aún sabiendo cual sería el resultado,no estabas dispuesta a dejárselo fácil a ese maldito medio metro!

Con tu mano libre,agarraste el brazo con el que te tenía preso el cuello,tratando de aliviar un poco la presión ejercida por su llave,en un desesperado intento de poder normalizar tu respiración...

Al ver tus intenciones, apretó un poco más su agarre y, aprovechando la corta distancia entre los dos te susurró al oído "¿que le acabo de decir a Jäeger, [Nombre]?"

Le respondiste revolviéndote rebeldemente para liberar tus manos, lo que dió lugar a que cerrara sus brazos con más fuerza sobre tu pequeño cuerpo.

-¡¿que...que voy a hacer ahora?! El canijo me tiene...¡y no sólo eso! ¡Malditas mis hormonas y malditas sus distracciones y provocaciones!- Pensaste completamente irritada.

"Humpffff..." Resoplaste aún forcejeando, él con su máscara inexpresiva otra vez en el rostro, se acercó a tu oreja de nuevo... "¿Dónde están tus trucos sucios ahora,mocosa?"

Te estremeciste por la cercanía de su cuerpo al tuyo, y por el escalofrío que recorrió todo tu ser en el momento en que su aliento resopló en tu oreja mientras te susurraba.

Rápidamente le echaste una mirada llena de súplica a Eren, quién, para tu desgracia, se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y se rió de tu penosa y previsible situación.

-¡Muchas gracias Jäeger, ésta te la guardo! ¡idiota!- sopesaste en tu interior con amargura.

Tu cabreo no hacía más que aumentar por momentos, lo cual era evidente, y parecía que el capitán retaco estaba disfrutando del show, sacándole el máximo partido...

Si no creyeras que la especie de sonrisa con la que fuiste obsequiada anteriormente, con el fin de romper tus defensas fuera una alucinación...casi hasta jurarías que podías sentirle sonriendo para si por tus malditas y exageradas reacciones.

(Siempre fuiste una persona muy onomatopéyica y sobre reaccionas demasiado,al igual que no sabes como mantener la boca cerrada,lo que a la gente le suele caer en gracia ;)

Una horrible idea comenzó a formarse en tu mente, te expondrías al ridículo,si...Pero,¿ y si por ello ganaras la "guerra"?


	3. Chapter 3

Nunca se te había pasado por la mente hacer algo como eso antes,siempre que podías usabas tus pequeños "trucos sucios" pero ¡eh!, ¡sonreír de forma zalamera nunca ha causado daño a nadie!

Este acto desesperado iba más allá de lo que tu vergüenza podría soportar... sabías que te sentirías sucia y rastrera.

Pero había algo en este tío que te cabreaba hasta tal punto que,por sólo "patearle el trasero", te rebajarías a usar en tu provecho todo aquello de lo que tus genes te habían proveído.

-Oh!yo te enseñaré un truco sucio...muahahaha~~¡para ganar hay que arriesgar! - Determinación apoderándose de tu ser, bajaste un poco tu cabeza de modo que tu mirada llena de decisión quedara oculta por tus (pequeños/largos) mechones de cabello. De otro modo no provocaría el mismo efecto...

Comenzaste a retorcerte y retorcerte desesperadamente de nuevo en las garras de Levi, fingiendo que estabas tratando de liberarte, pero asegurándote de pegar tu cuerpo tooooodo lo posible al suyo,¡cuanto más cerca,mejor!

-¡Mierda!Necesito serenarme primero,mis mejillas arden,me delatarán y lo verá venir!-siseaste en un vano intento para dominar tus nervios. El capitán medio metro seguía mirándote estoicamente con sus fríos ojos,manteniendo su posición dominante en todo momento.

- "Bi-bien! ahí va! es todo o nada!"- sollozaste para ti misma aún insegura.

Completamente pegada al cuerpo de Levi comenzaste a levantar tu rostro, mirándole de medio lado utilizando la táctica que tenías bautizada como : sexy pero vulnerable.

Tus mejillas sonrojadas dulcemente, tus ojos brillantes, tus labios separados por una delgada línea, tu rostro acercándose al suyo...y ahora, viene la parte denigrante por la que te impondrías un castigo, de salir viva de ésta... Pegar tu cuerpo a el sólo tenía el maldito propósito de poder arrimar tus posaderas lo máximo posible a su cadera.

Mientras habías entrado en acción, observaste con detenimiento todas sus reacciones...y...¡nada!¡ahí seguía él, clavado!¡con su puñetera mirada asesina!

-¡Mierda...me quiero moriiiiir!- sollozaste enrojeciéndose toda tu cara de golpe, siendo consciente de la inefectividad del ridículo plan.

Al cabo de lo que parecieron siglos, Levi resopló con desdén, liberándote al fin , y echando a andar sin ni siquiera mirarte.

Eren perplejo como estaba por haber presenciado toda esa violenta escena, seguía observándote confuso, sin saber muy bien que decir o hacer.

"[Nombre!]" Saliendo al fin de tu pequeño shock por los acontecimientos, que aún no te había dado tiempo a procesar, contestaste automáticamente.

"Señor!"

Podías percibir el cabreo que emanaba la mirada del capitán, sabías que no saldrías impune, no después de tal osadía...

" ¡Alguien que se toma esto como un juego ,no debería estar aquí haciéndonos perder nuestro preciado tiempo y nuestros valiosos recursos!¡esto es el ejército, no un patio de escuela! ¡Nuestras vidas están en juego ,mocosa! ¡Te quiero en 15 minutos en mi oficina para recibir tu castigo! ¡Y me aseguraré de decirle al instructor Keith Shadis que doblegue sus esfuerzos en meter algo de sentido común en esa maldita cabeza hueca tuya!"

Una vez desapareció de vuestra vista, caíste sobre tus rodillas, perpleja por todo lo que habías hecho.

Eren se arrodilló a tu lado propinándote un coscorrón, que te trajo de vuelta a la realidad de inmediato, mirándole incrédula. "La he cagado...Ese tío, ¡va a hacer de mi vida un infierno!¡seguro!" Le espetaste presa del pánico, zarandeándole histérica con las pocas fuerzas que te quedaban.

"¡Por supuesto que si, estúpida!¿que diablos tenías en mente?Dios...todavía no puedo creer.. que tu..." apartó la mirada ruborizándose y mordiéndose el labio tímidamente. "¡Te he dicho mil veces que debías ser más cuidadosa con tu entorno!¡estas cosas no ayudan [Nombre]!"

Suspiró, ayudándote a ponerte en pie. Tenía razón, siempre acababas envuelta en líos por tus estúpidas y absurdas meteduras de pata. "No es como si pudiera controlarlo, Eren. Antes de poder evitarlo mi cuerpo ya está actuando por su cuenta"

-Ahhh~~- suspiraste, estabas avergonzada de ti misma. Eras consciente de que Eren no iba a estar siempre cerca para sacarte de los apuros en los que te vieras envuelta, sólo de pensarlo... Una pequeña lágrima rodó por tu mejilla.

Eren exhaló, sabiendo que esa alocada e indomable personalidad tuya, te hacía sufrir terriblemente más que a nadie. Se acercó a ti poniendo su mano sobre tu cabeza, y para cuando alzaste la mirada, ya te estaba revolviendo el pelo de esa manera tan desquiciante, que Mikasa y el solían usar en tu contra ,con el fin de molestarte.

Al mirarle te encontraste de bruces con sus ojos llenos de preocupación.

-Mierda...le he causado problemas de nuevo- Apartaste su mano amablemente y con uno de los muchos suspiros de tu colección, echaste a andar en dirección a la oficina de Levi.

"Eren, gracias.." dijiste simplemente, sin girarte para mirarle.

-¡Maldita sea! no quiero que me vea llorar...no por mi estúpida debilidad de nuevo-

* * *

**He subido el cap un montón de veces porque el doc manager me alteraba el texto **

***llora llora***

**_Técnica nº1 de nuestra súper OC:_**sexy pero vulnerable.

Consiste en mirar a alguien de la manera más femenina posible pero emanando el aura más adorable y frágil que puedas conseguir. (es la evolución de la mirada de mascota en su máximo lvl)

**He de decir que no estoy nada contenta con el resultado de este capítulo, sinceramente me parece bastante repetitivo y parece que pierdo fuelle en comparación a los anteriores xDDDD pero no sé muy bien como expresar las ideas de mi cabeza! **

**Como siempre opiniones, sugerencias e ideas son más que bienvenidas! Las críticas también ayudan a mejorar ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueeeeeenas a todas/os , hoy empiezo con una sorpresilla *YEY!***

**He decidido añadir puntos de vista de la histoooria de otros personajes *¬***

**Debéis darle las gracias al usuario NuniiWrittingDreams por la ayuda que me brinda enviándome fotos motivadoras cuando me quedo atascada!jajajaj**

**creo que sin eso, y su "le prendo fuego a cosas, yo no digo nada " no actualizaría tan rápido xDD soy muy vaga. Enjoy =)**

* * *

**Levi's POV: (Levi's point of view = Punto de vista de Levi )**

Después de echarle la bronca,observó de soslayo como la mocosa caía sobre sus rodillas temblando como una hoja.  
Suspirando sin frenar su paso,empezó a pensar lo imposible que le resultaba entender los motivos que habían llevado a una persona tan absurda, a querer formar parte del ejército.

Detestaba a todos aquellos que carecían de compromiso u motivación, y mucho más a aquellos que no se tomaban la vida enserio. Por culpa de ese tipo de personas, había que sumar más muertes inecesarias al cargo de conciencia que todos los soldados que volvíais del campo de batalla con vida, ya teníais repleto.

Su ira no hacía más que aumentar, cada vez que pasaba por su mente todo el número de vidas que se estaban desperdiciando descabelladamente, sin obtener ningún resultado útil.

Por ello, aclarando sus ideas decidió que lo mejor cara al futuro, era hacer desistir a todos aquellos que pudieran acarrear más problemas que beneficio a las futuras expediciones.  
Iba a hacer recapacitar a esa estúpida,o mejor aún...iba a hacer que desistiera, si, ésa era la mejor opción.

-Ah! hablando de la susodicha...- Penso para sí, observando como una silueta  
se movía espasmódicamente en círculos frente a su oficina.  
Miró con dureza como la muchacha parecía debatirse consigo misma nerviosamente estrujando su (largo/corto) cabello.

-Esta claro, que le faltan agallas..- sopesó para si mismo, recordando como tan sólo hacia media hora, había ejecutado todas sus absurdas acciones con una determinación que rallaba la desesperación, sólo por hacerle frente.

Estrujándote uno de tus (largos/cortos) mechones de cabello , empezaste a andar en círculos ansiosamente frente a la oficina del capitán impasible.  
-Voy a tener que comprarme una libreta, ese retaco se está ganando una buena lista de motes..- suspiraste, aún nerviosa.

No eras consciente del tiempo que llevabas fuera, pero era obvio que aún no habías reunido el valor suficiente para enfrentarte cara a cara con la muerte.

"Yosh!"gritaste, golpeándote las mejillas con las palmas de las manos dos veces, recuperando tu determinación.  
Subiste los dos escalones de un mini salto, situándote frente la puerta, con una mano en alto y tu mirada enfebrecida tomando el control de tus emociones.  
Justo en el momento en que te inclinaste para llamar, se abrió, para tu sorpresa.  
Provocando un tropiezo absurdo contra el peldaño de la puerta y cayéndote a través de la estancia.

"Kyaa~~!" -Estupendo...otra escena cómica para mi colección- pensaste aún en el suelo,con todo tu pelo esparramado alrededor, apoyándote sobre tus codos levantaste la vista y te topaste con su mirada, cargada de... ¿ira homicida,quizás?

-Genial...-Te levantaste resoplando. Él, sin variar de expresión abrió el paso hasta apoyarse contra su mesa con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

"[Nombre] A partir de hoy y durante este mes, te encargarás de la completa limpieza del HQ (headquarters = cuartel general) tu sola, cualquier intromisión o tipo de ayuda externa será considerada como desacato, lo que provocará que te duplique el castigo y piense uno nuevo para la persona involucrada. Me da igual como lo hagas, pero lo quiero todo impoluto. Lo supervisaré personalmente y pasarás revista ante mi cada día antes de empezar. Ah! y antes de irte... recuerda que no debes descuidar tus otras obligaciones, o será también motivo de castigo "

Lo habías observado sin pestañear durante todo su discurso, atónita por todo lo que estaba diciendo.

"¿He sido claro, [Nombre]?" soltó observándote fríamente.

"Se-señor, ¿todo...yo,sola?" te arreglaste a decir, aún ensimismada.

"Tal como he dicho, ¿estás sorda mocosa?"

"¿Y como administraré las tareas heichou?" le observaste a modo de súplica.

"Cuando vengas puntualmente a pasar revista cada día, te diré las tareas que te asignaré, no tolero la falta de puntualidad" suspiró, apartando la mirada de ti por un segundo para mirar a través de la ventana.  
"Ya casi ha anochecido, por lo que comenzaremos mañana, recuerda estar aquí a las 19.00. No me hagas ir a buscarte...o no habrá lugar en la tierra donde esconderte para librarte de mi, ¿entendido?"

"Alto y claro, señor!" contestaste de la forma más resuelta y natural de la que te sentiste capaz.

Una vez dicho esto, saliste de la oficina haciendo tu camino al comedor. -Ahhh, que mierda! espero que Mikasa haya conseguido salvar mi pan de las garras de Sasha- pensaste para tus adentros mirando al cielo, mientras un par de pequeñas lágrimas rodaban ociosamente por tus mejillas sonrosadas, impotencia tomando control de tu cuerpo. Te limpiaste la cara con resolución y seguiste tu camino para reunirte con los demás.

-¡No,no iba a poder conmigo!- pensaste completamente dispuesta a dejarle claro al retaco toda tu valía.


	5. Chapter 5

**Eren's POV:**

Ensimismado, seguía dándole vueltas con la cuchara a la masa que se suponía puré en su plato, hasta que una voz familiar le trajo de vuelta al presente.

"Llevas 10 minutos hostigando al puré, Eren ¿que pasa? ¿Has visto a [Nombre]? " preguntó Armin, girándose al nombrar a la muchacha, comprobando que aún no se encontraba en el comedor.

Dejó que un suspiro escapara de sus labios antes de contestar sin aliento "La cagó"

Alarmado, el chico rubio le observó garantizándole su completa atención, antes de responder incrédulo.. "¡¿Otra vez?!¿que ha pasado?"

Haciendo a un lado el plato, Eren se recostó sobre la mesa tomándose su tiempo para responder.

"Cuando estábamos en el entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, [Nombre] actuó de forma inapropiada ante un superior..." resopló, recordando amargamente la expresión que la chica había empleado en su intento por dejar K.O a Levi heichou.

Armin rió nerviosamente antes de llevarse una mano a la barbilla, con expresión pensativa. "Al menos es bueno que el instructor Shadis sea consciente de que [Nombre] es un tanto especial... en cuanto a su facilidad para meterse en líos y a socializar se refiere" Sonrió intentando alentar a su amigo.

No podía quitarse la preocupación de encima, por mucho que Armin lo intentase. "La metedura de pata no fue con Shadis, fue con el capitán Levi" Decirlo en alto sólo contribuyó a que se pusiera aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Los minutos pasaban, cuando se dió cuenta de que no había respuesta por parte del chico rubio sentado a su lado.

Se incorporó y le vió clavado en su asiento con la boca abierta y los ojos llorosos.

"El capitán Levi...¿el mismo capitán Levi encargado de la tropa de operaciones especiales, dentro de reconocimiento?" consiguió responder aún sin salir de su estado de asombro.

"Si...por el bien de [Nombre] espero que Levi heichou no recuerde que es la segunda vez que la caga ante él" farfulló frotándose la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

"Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo Eren, no creo que alguien tan importante como lo es heichou recuerde nimiedades como esas.. espero" dijo Armin completamente desconcertado.

Mikasa, que forcejeaba con Sasha por el bien del bollo de pan de [Nombre] había estado escuchando toda la conversación. Se tomó la libertad de hablar cuando el chico miró, entretenido, como le hacía frente a la joven hambrienta con sólo una mano.

"Creo que en algún momento me he perdido algo"contestó integrándose en la conversación.  
" ¿[Nombre] ya había tenido un encontronazo con Levi heichou antes?¿Cuándo?"

Podías oír voces animadas y risas saliendo del comedor, exhalando lo que pareció una vida entera, entraste, buscando con la mirada, localizaste rápidamente al trío charlando en una mesa apartada.

"Oh! Sasha también está, no te había visto al entrar.." Dijiste observando hacia donde dirigía tan enérgicamente todas sus atenciones. "Ahhh...mi pan!¡Mikasa te quiero!" Sollozaste alegremente, saltando para abrazar a tu amiga, lo que provocó que se le resbalara el mendrugo que sostenía en su mano libre. ¡Era el momento que Sasha había estado esperando tan ociosamente! Lo atrapó al vuelo deborandolo casi al instante, sin daros tiempo ni a pestañear.

Todos suspirasteis al unísono, lo que provocó que os miráseis unos a otros de manera divertida , antes de romper a carcajadas, mientras Sasha seguía en las nubes disfrutando del sabor de su tan deseado pan.

"¿[Nombre], como fue? ¡Tardaste mucho en llegar!"

Observaste a Eren dejando escapar un suspiro, antes de contarles como había ido el asunto, y el tan creativo castigo de heichou.


	6. Chapter 6

Bostezaste, frotándote perezosamente las pequeñas lágrimas acumuladas en tus ojos. Te habías quedado dormida sobre las piernas de Armin de nuevo, observando al cielo, mientras te leía uno de los libros de su extensa colección.

"Armin, ¿cuánto he estado dormida? Podías continuar tu lectura en alto, sabes que no me molesta" le miraste de soslayo frunciendo el entrecejo de forma socarrona.

Apartando la vista del libro, te devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Todos sabemos que [Nombre] es una persona de mal despertar" Rió quedamente.

Echándole la lengua a modo burlón, dirigiste tu mirada hacia el canal, observando hipnoticamente el movimiento del agua, abstraída en tus pensamientos... Hasta que el repentino barullo que parecía estar originándose en el interior del distrito te hizo prestar atención.

"¿Deberíamos ir a mirar?" dijo Armin captando tu creciente interés.

Aún recostada sobre sus piernas, te estiraste perezosamente, dedicando un último bostezo a modo respuesta.

"Pense que no preguntarías nunca" sonreíste amistosamente levantándote de un salto, tendiendo tu mano en el proceso para ayudarle a incorporarse.

"Déeeejame adivinar, ¿tus piernas se durmieron? ¡Há! Por eso te dije que me despertaras idioooota" reíste viendo la extraña expresión en el rostro del joven, luchando contra sus extremidades aún adormecidas.

Corriendo de forma apresurada os integrasteis entre la creciente multitud que parecía dirigirse a la plazuela cerca de la compuerta este del muro.

"¡Armin! ¡es una expedición! Si nos apresuramos un poco más, podremos ver a los héroes, ¡a prisa!" Le gritaste al muchacho rubio por encima de tu hombro. Era complicado pasar entre tanta gente, y tu emoción hacía que inconscientemente acelerases tu paso, dejando atrás al pobre chico.

Al percatarte de ello, le agarraste del brazo, tirando de él hacia un lateral de la calle, donde habías avistado un par de estupendas cajas apoyadas contra una valla no muy concurrida.

Te subiste de forma apresurada, comprobando con éxito, que habías elegido el mejor puesto.

Los exploradores estaban a apenas unos pasos. Reíste descontroladamente, mientras te girabas para poder conversar con el chico, que intentaba recuperar el aliento por la reciente carrera.

"Dime,¿hemos tenido suerte? ¿Hay algún héroe importante?" Comentaste de forma atropeyada, emoción coloreando tus mejillas.

"Mmmm..." obtuviste por única respuesta, observando como el chico se estiraba, para escudriñar mejor a toda la tropa.

Podías oír el abrumador murmullo de la muchedumbre, sin conseguir descifrar nada. Mientras tanto, ajenos al caos dispuesto a su alrededor, dos ancianos se apostaron frente a vuestro palco improvisado, manteniendo su vana conversación.

"Entonces, Erwin heichou también forma parte de esta expedición... Debe ser importante ya que nunca había visto una tropa tan grande a este lado del distrito, ¡y menos aún al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, Levi!" Comentó uno de los ancianos, palmeando de manera enérgica el hombro de su compañero.

Comenzaste a recorrer al pelotón con mirada entusiasta, decidida a encontrar a ese soldado apodado como 'el más fuerte de la humanidad'. Frustrada por no tener ni idea de a quién dirigir exactamente todas tus atenciones, le propinaste un pequeño codazo a Armin, sacándole de su ensimismamiento.

"Oye,¿sabes cuál es ese soldado tan asombroso del que están hablando?" susurraste, repasando otra vez a los soldados a la vista.

"¡Oh! ¿Te refieres a Levi heichou?" Rió picaronamente, señalando a uno de los soldados que estaban a unos pasos delante vuestra, montado a caballo.

Estallaste en una sonora carcajada, causando sobresalto entre el gentío que se encontraba a vuestro alrededor.

"¿¡Ese canijo con el pelo a lo taza es el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad!? ¡Jajajaja! ¡Vamos, no me tomes el pelo!" Gritaste, mucho más fuerte de lo que creías que te era posible, produciendo que tus cuerdas vocales picaran al instante.

Tus gritos habían ocasionado un conmocionador silencio, del cual ambos seguíais abstraídos aún en vuestro absurdo diálogo.

Con tus manos en las caderas y expresión divertida, seguías rogándole al chico que desvelara la identidad de tan notable personaje. Observaste como de pronto el chico palideció, con una mano tapando su boca y la otra apuntando a lo que parecia ser detrás de tu espalda.

"Mmmm.. ¡Déjame adivinar! ¿hay alguien detrás de mi, huh?" Dijiste sin perderle de vista, sonriendo después de haber hecho tu más que inecesaria anotación. No tardaste en notar como alguien te tocaba la espalda, pinchándote con un dedo.

Sin girarte para mirar tan siquiera quien intentaba llamar tu atención, seguías obcecada en tu previa discusión con Armin.

"Ahora no, estoy ocupada dejándole claro el punto a mi amigo" dijiste con desdén al intruso sin ni siquiera voltearte y señalando al nervioso chico rubio.

*poke poke* volvió a pincharte con el puñetero dedo en la espalda de nuevo. Notabas como te empezaba a hervir la sangre, aún observando como tu amigo seguía en su estado de tremendo shock.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" espetaste, girándote de golpe para enfrentarte cara a cara contra el insistente hostigador. "Ups...mierda..." Te apañaste para decir, mientras tu rostro variaba del rojo más intenso al blanco más pálido.

"Me temo que muy a tu pesar, he oído toda esa discusión vuestra de hace un momento, ¡mocosa!" reprochó el sujeto de forma altanera, con la muerte presente en su mirada.

"¡Ah!Mmmm... ¡vaya,montado a caballo no parecías tan bajo! Eh...no, eso no... ¿que corte de pelo..más original? Parece que eso tampoco..." balbuceaste temblando como un flan.

Podías ver como a cada frase que farfullabas su ira no hacía más que crecer... Pero tu mal hábito, decidió entrar en escena para caldear más el ambiente.

"Levi heichou...¿no? He oído que eres el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, pero estás muy escualido" Osaste comentar palmeándole la barriga.

Si ese momento tuviera que ser recordado como una onomatopeya, la más apropiada habría sido 'Crak!'

La paciencia del joven hacía mucho que había dejado este mundo, durante vuestra irracional conversación, casi unilateral.

No te dió tiempo a reaccionar, y ya tenía una de sus manos sujetando tu cabeza, haciendo que le observases directamente a esos ojos, que parecían hielo líquido.

"¡Nunca en mi vida, nadie me había sacado de mis casillas tan rápido,mocosa!" Levantó la voz aún sosteniéndote.

Tomando el control de tu cuerpo, tu lado oscuro (como a veces se te daba por llamar a tu mal hábito) creyó oportuno echarle aún más leña al fuego.

"Entonces.. ¿he establecido un récord,no? ¡Y no creo que alguien con una estatura como la tuya pueda permitirse juzgar libremente la de los demás!" casi podías oír un nuevo 'Crak'.

"¡Oh!veo que a los padres de alguien se les olvidó doblegar esa lengua viperina tuya" contestó simplemente, irá aún irradiando de él.

"Já! ya me gustaría tener que lidiar con las lecciones de unos padres pesados, fui abandonada idioooota!" sollozaste, cubriéndote el rostro con tus antebrazos.

Aprovechando el desconcierto que se apoderaba de su expresión, lanzaste un puntapié a su rodilla más cercana, en un intento por liberarte.

Otro 'Crak'.

"Acabas de firmar tu sentencia...¡mocosa descarriada!" Una vena solitaria apareció en su frente. Entraste en shock consciente de que tu muerte estaba cerca. Armin seguía petrificado tras de ti, seguramente orando plegarias internas.

"¡Oi, Levi! Parece que te estás divirtiendo mucho ahora mismo, pero van a abrir la compuerta,¡muévete!" Gritó una mujer de mirada siniestra, semi escondida tras unas enormes gafas.

Antes de partir, Levi se tomó la libertad de inclinarse hacia a ti, aún medio comatosa entre sus manos, para susurrarte la pena de muerte que te merecías.

"Te has librado por ésta vez, pero...yo de ti aprendería a ser más educada de ahora en adelante. ¡Reza porque no nos volvamos a encontrar, niña!" dicho esto, te liberó, girándose sobre sus talones y echando a andar apresuradamente a su montura.

"Hanji! Ni se te ocurra volver a darme órdenes de nuevo." Oíste que le vociferaba a la extraña mujer que te había rescatado de tu calvario en el momento oportuno.

De repente, tu visión comenzo a nublarse...

"Argh!" te incorporaste observando nerviosamente a tu alrededor, temblorosa y envuelta en sudor..

-Maldita sea...¿porque tenía que cazarme ese recuerdo en sueños, justo ahora?-


	7. Chapter 7

**Recomiendo escuchar la canción de Pharrell Williams - Happy ( Banda sonora de la película Gru 2) mientras leáis la segunda parte del capítulo, es lo que estaba escuchando mientras lo escribía, y me reí mucho sola e.e Si...lo sé, soy muy rara, no le deis vueltas y enjoy xD**

**Nuni, te dedico el trapo!Jajaja**

* * *

"Vaya, hemos tenido suerte. Hoy hace un día estupendo y justo después de terminar el entrenamiento, tenemos algo de tiempo libre. Sería una pena que alguien tuviera que malgastarlo limpiando, ¿no?" Eren rió maliciosamente con el fin de picarte, mirándote por encima de su hombro.

Al no percibir ninguna reacción por tu parte, tus tres amigos frenaron en seco. Sin embargo, tú, aún ensimismada, seguías caminando en línea recta observando el suelo, hasta que te chocaste de bruces con Mikasa. La chica al verte en la inopia,ya se había preparado para sujetarte con el fin de evitarte una caída, en caso de que fuera necesario. Te sobresaltaste ante el repentino contacto alzando la vista, topándote con el desconcierto de los tres jóvenes.

"¿Que está mal [Nombre]?" Dijo Armin, situándose a tu izquierda, palmeándote el brazo.

"No es nada... sólo falta de sueño" suspiraste exhausta, retomando la marcha. Por mucho que te pesase aún tenías las malditas tareas de Levi heichou por atender.

"Nos vemos luego" comentaste, levantando el brazo a modo despedida sin detener tu paso.

Llamaste a la puerta de la oficina de Levi heichou, lo último que necesitabas aguantar ahora mismo era una reprimenda por tu falta de protocolo. Cuanto antes te asignara la puñetera tarea antes podrías terminar con tu pequeño calvario...al menos, en lo que hoy respecta.

"Adelante" oíste comentar desde dentro de la habitación.

Con tu puño derecho sobre tu corazón y tu mano izquierda tras tu espalda, saludaste al hombre absorto con su papeleo.

"Tu tarea de hoy es limpiar completamente la biblioteca. ¡Ah! y hay libros que necesitan ser catalogados. Me pasaré más tarde para comprobar si todo está satisfactoriamente limpio." Dijo simplemente, enarcando una ceja mientras levantaba la vista de sus papeles.

Pudiste observar como sus ojos adquirieron un aura depredadora, cuando dijo: 'satisfactoriamente limpio'... Con un leve movimiento de cabeza te indicó que podías retirarte.

-Ufff si tuviera mi energía de siempre le habría preguntado si alguien se meó en su café hoy... ¡Imbécil!- Rugiste para ti misma, aún sabiendo que no tenías motivos para estar enfadada con heichou, no se podía evitar. Hoy era uno de tus días absurdos e incontrolables, en los que podías pasar de alguno de tus estados de ánimo a otro, de forma aleatoria y en prácticamente segundos. -Argg hoy no me soporto- clamaste para ti misma haciendo tu camino hacia tu siguiente destino.

Abriste los portones de la biblioteca, resoplando. Para cuando alzaste la vista, deseabas tener a alguien cerca para provocar que te abofetease, y así sacarte de tu alucinación.  
Lo que estaba frente a ti... no se parecía en nada a lo que la definición de la palabra biblioteca describe.

La estancia estaba muy mal iluminada, pero aún con la poca luz que se filtraba a través de las apolilladas cortinas, podías distinguir siluetas de objetos amontonados desordenadamente , por todos lados.

No sólo se habían almacenado libros allí, había basura donde quiera que dirigieras tu mirada.

"Pero que cojones.. ¡cabrones!" siseaste aún concentrada en identificar todo lo que te rodeaba. Con un largo suspiro, te pusiste manos a la obra.

Habías recogido el desastre sorprendentemente rápido, pese a que no te habías parado a catalogar los libros.

De repente algo golpeó tu cabeza... Observaste como el objeto con el que habías sido agredida se alejaba rodando por el suelo. A grandes zancadas, alcanzaste la bola de papel, para lanzársela de vuelta al intruso. Al girarte sobre tus talones, te topaste con la cabeza de Eren asomando por la puerta. Aún dedicándote una sonrisa jovial de lo más adorable, pudiste preveer que tenía 'más munición' a su espalda.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Lanzándole la bola de papel que aún sostenías en tu mano izquierda, te escondiste tras una gran mesa. Cubriéndote de la ráfaga con la que el joven castaño te estaba hostigando, obligándote a no abandonar tu cobertura y poder así evitar que pasaras al contraataque.

"¡Mierda, con ésta ya te tengo juradas dos, Jäegar!" Gritaste sin asomarte de tu escondite.

La risa de Eren resonó por la biblioteca como respuesta a tu vana promesa. Rápidamente, observaste a tu alrededor en busca de cualquier cosa tangible que te pudiera servir como 'munición de respaldo'.  
No muy lejos de ti, habías avistado un cubo en el que aún reposaba el trapo que habías utilizado para limpiar las pegajosas mesas.

Saliendo de tu cobertura con una voltereta agarraste el trapo, aún empapado. Dejando que tu ira, tu adrenalina y tu estrés se entremezclaran en una sola sensación, dirigiste el lanzamiento a la cara del muchacho con toda tu fuerza.  
Eren reía a carcajadas, disfrutando de la sensación de vuestra pequeña 'batalla' y de tu más que molesta expresión.

Para tu decepción, observaste como el chico esquivaba tu ataque exitosamente.

*PLAF!*

Desconcertada al reconocer el sonido del trapo alcanzando un objetivo, abandonaste tu posición, acercándote para ver si por un momento, la suerte te sonreía hoy y por lo menos habías conseguido darle a Jäegar de rebote.

Palideciste de inmediato al observar como Eren seguía acuclillado en el suelo, tan desconcertado como tú. Os percatasteis de la proximidad de una silueta en la puerta, que emanaba muerte por todos sus poros, helando vuestra sangre de golpe.

Al levantar la vista, pudiste observar como el trapo había impactado de forma perfecta justo entre los ojos del blanco. Aunque no en el que habías pretendido...

-Mierda...-


	8. Chapter 8

_**Levi's POV:**_

Estaba de los nervios, había tenido a Hanji revoloteando en su oficina toda la tarde, interrumpiendo cada dos por tres su afanoso intento de acabar con el papeleo, que no hacía más que acumularse o eso parecía...

"Poooooorfa Levi, si tu declinases tu opinión en mi favor... ¡Erwin me permitiría hacer una pequeña expedición para atrapar algún sujeto interesante de pruebas! ¡Piensa en la de cosas que podríamos aprender! ¡Ahhhh sólo de pensarlo creo que voy a morir de la emoción! ¡Ya hasta he empezado a pensar nombres!" Dijo la mujer babeando, sentada frente a él con los codos sobre la mesa y una expresión estúpida tomando forma en su rostro.

"Haz lo que quieras, ¡pero muérete en otro sitio! ¡Lo estás poniendo todo perdido Hanji!" Espetó de forma aturullada, corriendo a limpiar el desperdicio ocasionado por la enérgica mujer. Una vez dejó todo impoluto, respiró tranquilo y la observó dedicándole una mirada asesina. "Si quieres que le eche un vistazo a los documentos de tu petición, ¡te sugiero que te largues cuanto antes y me dejes trabajar de una maldita vez! En cuanto termine, puede que hasta tengamos esa maldita charla."

La mujer, al oír que al menos no era un no rotundo, sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de marcharse por la puerta de forma acelerada, casi esprintando. "¡Sabía que podía contar contigo!" La escuchó gritar ya desde el pasillo.

-Ahhh maldita científica obsesa- ahora que al fin se había librado de la insistente mujer, no sabía cuanto tiempo había perdido intentando disminuír la montaña de papeles apilada en su mesa, de forma ineficaz ya que Hanji parecía empeñada en dificultar su progreso, sopesó resignado.

Una vez terminó todo el trabajo, se estiró holgazanamente en su silla con las piernas cruzadas sobre su mesa. Miró al exterior por la ventana, absorto por el cansancio acumulado.

-Me he olvidado completamente de la mocosa... espero por su bien que haya hecho lo que le asigné- Resopló con disgusto, lidiar con esa chica no hacía más que crisparle los nervios. - En el pasado había una niña que también me había hecho perder el temperamento una vez..- Se puso en pie, y echó a andar dirección a la biblioteca, debía evitar pensar en aquel absurdo e irritante recuerdo o su humor podría empeorar aún más hoy.

Según se acercaba a su destino, las risas y barullo se hacían más evidentes. Apresuró el paso, preparado para soltarle una buena reprimenda a la perezosa muchacha, quedando sorprendido en su trayecto por la presencia de la científica obsesa de los titanes, que revoloteaba divertida por el pasillo colindante a la biblioteca.

De repente, para sorpresa de ambos, empezaron a salir volando por la puerta lo que parecían bolas de papel.

-Maldita sea..como esto sea cosa de ella de nuevo ¡la mato!- siseó para si mismo, permitiendo que su creciente ira aflorase en su mirada.

Hanji, que también lo había presenciado, se acercó de forma sigilosa dispuesta a espiar prudencialmente por la puerta, quedando completamente absorta ante la escena que debía de estar transcurriendo en su interior, parecía tan divertida que no se había percatado de que avanzaba a grandes zancadas hacia ella.

Una vez se puso a la altura de la mujer, las cosas sucedieron demasiado rápido. Cuando se disponía a entrar, tuvo que esquivar una bola que había rebotado en algún momento de la reyerta que estaba teniendo lugar en el interior. Giró rápidamente su rostro hacia la derecha con el propósito de esquivarlo limpiamente, lo que no le dió tiempo suficiente para evadir el veloz 'proyectíl' que parecía llevar escrito su nombre.

*PAF!*

-Me cago en la...- no tenía palabras para describir la impresionante matanza que iba a llevar a cabo con el culpable.

Una cosa pegajosa, húmeda y de olor nauseabundo con forma de lo que parecía ser un trapo, comenzó a escurrirse a través de la reciente zona de impacto a lo largo de su cara... Una vez restaurado su campo de visión, recorrió rápidamente la estancia con mirada colérica, topándose con [Nombre] acompañada para su sorpresa, por el joven Jäeger. Al verle, ambos muchachos se quedaron perplejos aún acuclillados en el suelo, temerosos de realizar ningún movimiento.

La chica que apenas unos segundos antes tiraba nerviosamente de la manga del joven, estaba ahora completamente pálida.

-Vosotros...¡de nuevo!- Sentía todo su ser arder descontroladamente ante la maldita situación.

Ajena a lo que la gravedad del asunto respectaba, Hanji reía descontroladamente situada a la izquierda de Levi. Por un instante, otra sonora carcajada se sumó a la risa de la mujer de gafas pero, omitiendo todo esto, Levi comenzó a caminar en torno a [Nombre]. Aún sujetando el trapo en una de sus manos, de forma brusca, con su mano libre agarró el brazo de la joven, que aún seguía depositado ociosamente sobre la manga del muchacho castaño.

Tirando de ella la puso en pie, sin soltar su brazo y sin dejar de observarla en todo momento con sus fríos ojos. Le rugió exasperadamente, "¡¿Que demonios te crees que estás haciendo?!", notaba como la muchacha temblaba ligeramente bajo su agarre.

"¡Oi! Levi!" Le llamó la figura apostada al lado de Hanji, que poco antes se había unido a ella en su risa energúmena.

Vió de soslayo a Jäeger ponerse en pié inmediatamente y tensarse al reconocer la silueta de Erwin heichou, en lo que intentó a duras penas hacer parecer un saludo.

Antes de que el hombre rubio pudiera decir una sola palabra, le cortó de forma rotunda y fría con el fin dejar claras sus intenciones.  
"Me encargaré de este incidente yo mismo, ya que ésta mocosa está bajo mi custodia, puedes ahorrarte los quebraderos de cabeza Erwin"

El hombre lo sopesó por un momento, y tras un largo suspiró, añadió: "Bien, pero quiero que me informes debidamente al terminar" Dicho esto, sus ojos azules le dirigieron la mirada a Hanji, que aún seguía allí plantada estudiando la situación con entretenimiento, indicándole que se retirarían por ahora.

Una vez los dos se marcharon, giró su cabeza en torno al joven castaño, aprovechando que aún seguía allí clavado, y como una maldición le espetó " Jäegar, después de este incidente y dadas las advertencias que le di a [Nombre] sobre que ocurriría con su penitencia si se involucraba a alguien más... ¡te prohíbo que te acerques a ella mientras el castigo siga en vigor! Lo que me recuerda..."

Omitiendo la cara de incredulidad de Eren ante sus demandas, volvió a posar su mortífera mirada sobre [Nombre] "Que tu castigo se verá ampliado otro mes más, ¡mocosa! "

Una vez dicho todo ésto, salió apresuradamente de la biblioteca con la joven arrastras, dejando al shockeado Jäegar allí de pie.


End file.
